The Charm that Kept Him Safe
by S-Blood-M-Traitor-O
Summary: It's Lily's wedding day and someone unexpected shows up. Also some story about love shielding Harry for Voldemort's curse. But whose Love?  Leave me reviews please! First fic! :
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter…..

The name sounded perfect on her lips.

So much better than Lily Evans.

Lily was not one of those girls who had dreamed about her wedding day since she was a child. She supposed at some strange lurking place in her mind there had been fuzzy pictures of herself in a dress, with the love of her life, but Lily was never really inclined to think about it. She had always had her mind on more important things like what she wanted to do in the wizarding world. No, Lily had not really thought about marriage until James asked her four years after they had left Hogwarts.

Those four years had been some of the most beautiful of her life. They traveled the world together. France, Australia, Germany, Romania. They had shared everything, snuggled together under blankets til all hours of the morning, applied for jobs together, and finally, one cozy autumn night, James asked her to marry him. Her ring, a simple diamond on a gold band. The band of the ring was perhaps even more extraordinary than the pure diamond that sat upon it, for the edges clutching the diamond were shaped in the likenesses of a tiny doe, twisting her head around a stag's horns. Their Patronuses.

Of course she said yes.

There was never a regret in saying yes to James' proposal.

How could there be?

He was the love of her life.

No, no regret whatsoever.

So on this day, she stood under a giant gold colored tent before her new husband. Their hands were intertwined, wedding bands glistening under a gorgeous red sunset.

Her dress was perfect. A strapless waterfall of white silk cascading to the floor catching the light to subtly reveal the gold tints in the fabric. Her hair drawn partially up and beaded with pearls. Shimmering ornamental dragonflies danced in her veil, a gossamer sheen over her face.

James looked radiant in a black suit and gold cape draped over one shoulder.

"You may kiss your bride," the little man said, standing on tiptoes to see above Lily and James' hands.

In one fluid motion James lifted the veil, stooped, and kissed Lily. She was in bliss. She was so excited, so ready to start a life with her husband forever and for always. Breaking apart from him, Lily looked out at the enormous crowd cheering and whooping. She spied Hagrid bawling into a tablecloth, Minerva McGonagall looking disdainfully at him in a very awkward looking green dress, Sirius, their best man grinning and clapping, giving James the thumbs up, Remus Lupin smiling happily at a table next to Peter who looked more nervous than usual. Looking around more she eyed Mad-Eye Moody, leaning heavily on his cane, slapping the table with a flagon of something vile in his hand, Arthur Weasley, his hand on his wife's pregnant belly, Albus Dumbledore clapping quietly in the corner next to Aberforth, his brother, and Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Kinglsey Shacklebolt looking happy, Mundungas Fletcher partaking in some kind of drinking game with Doris Crockford.

All of their friends.

All of their loved ones.

Lily was about to turn back to her husband when she spotted someone else in the crowd.

The smile left her face.

Standing at the very back of the marquee, wearing a traveling cloak was Severus Snape. He looked as though he had just arrived. His greasy hair was swept back and his eyes bright, as if he had come out of the cold. His face was so pale, and it seemed to grow paler as he met her eyes. Lily gave him a tiny nod, and turned to James.

After the ceremony, everyone sat down to eat and drink and toast the new couple. Lily sat next to James and Sirius, her foot tapping impatiently under the table. She was still keeping her eye on Severus, who seemed to be missing again. Maybe he had just stopped in to drop off a gift, or say hello and then was called away? She hoped so. She really did not want to talk to him on this day of all days. He had had forever to talk to her, and now, at her wedding he just decides to show up? This was her night. Her life. He had missed his chance. She was apprehensive, looking all over for a sign of him as toast after toast was made.

Just as she was becoming fairly certain that he had indeed left her in peace, she saw him. He was standing in the door of the marquee, a dark shadow against the vibrant colored clothes of the wedding guests. She slowly rose.

James caught her arm

"Anything wrong?" he asked, his eyes wide with concern. Her face must have looked horrible.

"No." she pulled off a laugh. "Just going to the bathroom. Would you like more information?"

"I'm good, love." Winked James.

She excused herself and walked slowly through the crowd of dancing, happy people towards the entrance to the marquee.

Severus gestured outside into the cool night and she followed.

There was silence for a moment, as he looked at her. He seemed to be drinking in every detail of her, her dress, her tiny gold shoes, her flushing face. She said nothing, her face stony.

"Well….you look…..well." Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you." Said Lily coldly. "You look horrible. Hanging out with Death Eaters again?"

Severus' face blanched.

"You have no idea where I have been or what I have been doing." He snarled.

"You're right, and I really don't care." She snapped back. "Why are you here? To spy for Him?"

Severus' face went even paler.

"No." he muttered. "No I'm not…"

"Then why are you here?' she demanded. "How did you even know where to find us?"

"You didn't invite me to your own wedding." He said quietly. "I thought we were friends."

"We are…" Lily began, her voice faltering slightly. "I wanted to, Sev…but after what I had been hearing…about you joining him…I couldn't. And it's not like you would have come anyway…" she said, her vice rising again. "You hate James. And James is my husband now."

Severus looked sadly at Lily. He did not deny what she had said, but instead clasped his hands together and backed away.

"If you would like me to leave…."

"No.." Her words shocked even herself. Severus stopped. Lily beckoned him. He came closer.

"You still haven't told me why you are here." She said, looking at the ground. He took a deep breath.

"I heard you were getting married. I wanted to make sure it was true." He muttered, looking at a spot above her head.

"So not to give me best wishes, or anything?" she asked coolly. "I'm not really surprised. I guess I hoped you would come around and realize that some things can't be changed."

"Can't they?" asked Severus, a longing in his eyes. "Lily, I came to see you….I just…I haven't seen anyone in so long….He has hold of me….night and day I can't escape it…."

Lily backed away quickly. "You chose that life." She said. "You chose to follow Him. We chose our sides long before now, Severus. You knew that. Surely you can't ally with Him after what he did to the McKinnons?"

"The McKinnons…." He began

"Were innocent people! With families! And he killed them! How could you stand for him! How could you wear that mark on your arm like a badge? He is a monster, Severus. And I will never be a part of it." Snape took a step towards her, anger in his eyes.

"I would never expect you to. I don't even know why I came here. I had to see you. I have missed you…..so…..much." He exhaled painfully. "You look beautiful." He said, his voice shaking.

Lily came closer to him. She touched his face. He was cold.

"I have missed you too, Sev. I'm sorry it has to be this way. We were best friends. You deserve better than Him, but you also made the choice. I wish I could help you."

Severus looked up at her shining emerald eyes.

"Lily….I won't be back for a while. I have…things to attend to. I just came to say…." He looked as though he was about to be sick. "Congratulations. And I hope you find happiness."

Lily was taken aback. Severus was shaking, tears streaming down his shallow cheeks. He looked like a tortured animal standing out in the cold night air. Looking closer at him, she saw how thin he was, how bony, how hollow. But in those black liquid eyes, the boy she had loved as a child. Suddenly guilt washed over her in great pounding waves for not inviting him. Her happiness was gone. Something else was replacing it.

She took his cold hand in her own. They were large hands, like James' but thinner, more skilled, like those of an artist.

"I…I wish the same for you." She whispered, as alarm bells started going off in her head. Strange feelings were engulfing her….secrets hidden behind book cases in the Hogwarts library, things shared under the clock in the clock tower at night, the only time she had ever gone into the Slytherin common room…these feelings were resurfacing with full force and her head was tilting back.

Not on your wedding night. What are you doing? Not on your wedding night. A voice was screaming in her head.

Green

Silver

Red

Gold

James

Severus

I love you.

And she was kissing him.

Her lips touching his, and to her surprise they weren't cold. They were warm, as if a fire had kindled there seconds before. His hands…those thin skilled hands were working their way through her hair…brushing aside the enchanted dragonflies. She draped her arm around her shoulders and kissed him back, passionately. This was wrong. This was right. This was….

"Severus…" she whispered.

He looked at her.

"Do you still love me….? The way you did?" She asked this hesitantly.

He was silent.

Then….

"Even more." He looked longingly into her eyes, and for a moment, Lily did not want to return to the party.

"I'm Lily Potter now." She said distantly.

"You'll always be Lily Evans to me." Snape said fiercely. "I will come for you if you ever need me."

"Sev….I….." she broke off. James would be wondering where she was.

"I know…" he said. "We can't be together. But, I want to give you something on your wedding night. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again." He reached into his traveling cloak pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to her and she took it in shaking hands. Severus' lip curled as her gold wedding band flashed in the light.

Lily opened the box and inhaled softly. Inside, on a cushion of black velvet was a silver charm. It was the finest, most lovely thing she had ever seen. It was very small and crafted in the shape of a doe, running freely. Underneath was a silver chain.

"Severus…" she whispered.

"It's goblin-made." He said brusquely. Lily took it out, and fastened it around her neck. It was so fine, it barely showed.

"Thank you." She whispered, and she buried her head against his shoulder. He held her tightly.

"Please keep it." He begged quietly, tears once again beginning to appear on his cheeks. "Please. You can lie about where you got it…just….keep it."

"Of course I will." She said. And then she smiled. "Thank you for coming to see me…Will I see you again soon?"

For the first time all night, Severus smirked. "We'll see."

"I have to be getting back…."

"I know." Severus wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Good night, Lily."

"Good night, Sev."

She turned and walked back towards the marquee. When she turned, he was gone.

Lily made her way back to the large table that held the wedding party. James was looking concerned.

"Are you all right?" he asked, rising.

"Yes, I'm fine." Said Lily with a smile. "I just needed some air." She sat down next to her husband and sighed.

Two years later….

The house lay in ruins. James lay dead in the hallway, his glasses askew, wandless. Upstairs, the baby cried in his crib. Lily lay dead on the floor, her red hair splayed over her face. The Dark Lord was about to cast the killing curse on the tiny child, when he noticed something shimmering around Lily's neck.

Knowing he had a job to do but caught off guard by curiosity, The Dark lord stooped and lifted her head. Around her neck was a tiny charm of a doe running. Her Patronus. Silly, he thought. Didn't do her much good in the end did it? He thought to himself as he ripped it off of her neck. Goblin made too. He needed goblins. Could be a bartering chip furthur down the road. Pocketing the necklace in one fluid motion, he pointed his wand at the baby.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed.

The curse went flying towards the baby…then rebounded. In a flash of green light, the curse hit the Dark lord with the force of a small tsunami. He felt his whole body decaying, screaming, exploding with some horrible force, some horrible feeling….it was…good….but terrible to feel. Something was at work here, more powerful than he could have ever believed. He was burning. No... freezing. No…dying…

And then he was gone.

And the silver necklace fell back upon Lily Potter's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles away, Severus Snape felt a searing pain in his chest. It jolted him where he sat, in a faded green armchair. A half full bottle of elf made wine sat on a spindly table about a foot away. He had been just about to take a drink when the pain hit him.

The wine spilled on his black robes as he started, his glass falling to the floor, putting a hand to his beating heart. Something was wrong. He knew it.

It only lasted for a minute, but this pain was something different. It went deeper than he could describe. Breathing heavily, he retrieved his wine glass from the floor, muttered "Scourgify!" at the puddle on the floor and it evaporated.

What could have caused that pain?

It was gone now, but left him feeling somehow even worse than before the pain had hit him. He had been apprehensive for months. He knew the Dark Lord was planning on finding the Potters, obsessed with it even, but as far as Snape knew, they had not been found. Surely tonight was no different. Surely, The Dark Lord was still unaware of the Potters' whereabouts. He shuddered. Lily Potter….that surname sent ripples of rage through his body. Lily Potter….the woman he loved. He had not yet dared to see her since the day of her wedding. He knew she didn't want him….him of all people. What was he next to James "perfect" Potter? Nothing. And that bothered him more than anything else in the world.

He had kept track of her of course. Sent her a few letters. She had answered politely, but it never satisfied his longing to see her. Being the Dark lord's spy was dangerous, and he did not want Lily Evans to ever meet up with him. That is why he had been cautious in communicating with her. He had dropped subtle hints as to where she and James should move next, now that they knew He was after them. Dumbledore was keeping them well protected. That much Severus could count on, but he, himself was in The Dark Lord's circle. He heard things. He knew things. And with every letter, he stressed the importance of not staying in one place for too long.

He had received a letter from Lily about a month after she got married saying all was well, and not to worry. She even asked him to come and see her…not them…._her. _James was not to be included in these little meetings. It was this that made him long for her even more. But he didn't dare. If The Dark Lord found out….

But being unable to see her did not stop him from keeping tabs on the Potters. A year after their marriage she wrote him and explained that she knew The Dark Lord was onto them, but she didn't know why. She was afraid, wanted to see him, but still he did not go. He dared not. He wrote back sympathetically, giving her advice where to run next. But the year passed, and they were running out of hiding places. She wrote him at one point announcing the birth of her baby…Harry Potter. This letter, Severus ripped to shreds. She produced a child with _him. _Potter.

She had even included a picture. A tiny, black haired baby. And he looked like James even as an infant. A sick, twisted, miserable portion of Severus' heart broke when he realized that he truly would have been happy to raise his own child with Lily Evans. Lily Snape…

But that was in the past. Her last letter informed him that the family was moving to Goderic's Hollow, as they needed a real house for their child's upbringing. No more hiding in basements, ratty apartments. A real home was needed.

That was the last he had heard of her.

Severus stood and walked to the grimy window of his small home. It was a chilly autumn night, Halloween. The sky was a deep navy blue, the moon slightly covered by wispy clouds. Really a lovely night.

He was just about to go upstairs and go to bed when his arm began to twinge. Then it seared with an acidic pain that seemed to scorch his whole left side. Rolling up the sleeve of his robes, Snape saw the black tattoo that had been branded into his skin. It was blacker than ever.

The Dark Lord was calling.

Snape looked at the dying fire in his grate, closed his eyes, and apparated.

When he opened them, he was standing in tall grass on the edge of a deep dark menacing looking forest. There was no one around that he could see. Looking around for some sign of life Snape saw a dark figure walking towards him. He grasped his wand in the pocket of his robes, alert.

The figure came closer, the shape of a man.

"Snape" came a course voice.

"Dolohov" he replied curtly.

There were several pops around them, and more figures were evaporating out of the air, circling up, all looking somber.

"What has happened?" asked a man on the right with a long black mustache. "Why have we been called? Where is the Dark Lord?"

"He's gone." Said a woman's voice. She sounded hoarse, devastated.

"I don't understand." Said a silky voice. "What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"He's gone, Malfoy." Said Macnair. "Last night he went to Goderic's Hollow."

Snape felt a chill run down his spine.

"You mean…the Potters?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh yes." Sneered Bellatrix. "Yes they're dead. That much is certain. But something happened there! The Dark Lord is gone. He has not contacted any of us. We all felt the Mark burn!"

"It's like he's….dead." muttered Mulciber, rubbing his arm. "It feels different."

"Shut up!" hissed Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord cannot be dead…"

"Then where is he?" asked Malfoy, his lip curling. The others were looking scared.

There was another loud pop as a small round, timid looking man appeared, pale as a ghost.

"Pettigrew!" roared Mulciber, grabbing the man by the front of his robes. "What happened? Where have you been?" The man blanched.

"Th-the Dark Lord has fallen!" he whimpered. "Just been to Goderic's Hollow. Lily and James Potter…dead! But My Lord is nowhere to be seen! Their brat lives, but I couldn't get inside the house! There's some sort of enchantment up. I couldn't get in. I just heard the cries." Pettigrew pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and mopped his shining brow. "I-I had n-no idea something would go wrong. I t-told The Dark Lord everything I knew!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Pettigrew." Snapped Macnair. "The Dark lord must have had his reasons for…going…wherever he is…What think you, Dolohov?"

Dolohov shrugged, his eyes wandering from Death Eater to Death Eater.

"I say we wait!" said Bellatrix, her eyes wild, her chest heaving. "He called us! We have no right to leave!"

"He didn't call us, Bella." Said Malfoy in a clipped voice. Mulciber was right. It did feel different when the Mark burned. And as Macnair said…he must have had his reasons for disappearing…."

"So that's how it is, Lucious?" snapped Bellatrix. "You would walk away from him so easily?"

"Now, now, Bella." Said Malfoy, his voice icy. "I was merely calling attention to the fact that we are all standing out in the cold doing nothing. What would you have us do? "

Bellatrix looked malevolent, but said nothing.

"I say" said Snape, his voice cold. "The Dark Lord did not call us here. Something must have happened. I think we should return to wherever we were and wait for news. If The Dark Lord wants us, he has more than enough means of getting us. We are wasting our time here."

"What of the brat?" growled Dolohov.

"Not important. I'm sure the Order of the Pheonix will send one of their precious few to save it." Laughed Macnair.

"Until we meet again then." Said Malfoy, swinging his traveling cloak over his shoulders.

And one by one, they apparated, Snape to Goderic's Hollow.

He landed a short ways down a small lane. It was cozy looking, red and orange leaves upon the ground, and little lights in the small cottages the lined the streets. His heart was pounding. Every fiber of him was aching to know. To see for himself.

He walked quickly, shoving small children in costume out of the way as he went. Gathering speed, he rounded the bend and stopped dead.

There, behind a small fence was all that remained of a cottage. The roof the house was completely blasted through. The lawn scattered with bits and pieces of shingles and furniture. He opened the gate with violently trembling hands, and went up the path to where the door should have been. It had been blasted out and lay several feet inside the house.

Snape could feel himself shaking as he went over the threshold. The lights were still on. It was strange. The downstairs of the house looked as though it hadn't been touched if you discounted the door. There were embers still burning in the fireplace, and the clock on the wall chimed merrily nearly giving him a heart attack. Midnight.

He walked furthur in nearly tripping over something lying on the floor. He looked down and saw James Potter dead on the floor. His eyes were slightly open, a frightened look on his face. His glasses were knockd slightly aside. His wand lay on the coffee table in the center of the room. He hadn't even had a chance…

But it wasn't his old enemy that Snape was there to see.

He began to breathe faster as he climbed the stairs. Pettigrew had said that he could hear a baby crying from inside the house, but he could hear nothing. Then Severus remembered that Pettigrew had also said that there was some kind of enchantment upon the house so that he could not get in, but he himself had been able to get in just fine. This was, however, hardly the most important thing on his mind.

He was taking the steps two at a time now. The cold breeze from upstairs was making him tremble even more. There was a short hallway ahead leading to four rooms. One door was open. Severus' heart was pounding in his throat.

"_The McKinnons were innocent people! With families! And he killed them!"_

Her words tortured him with every step.

"_I'm Lily Potter now."_

He was reaching for the doorknob.

"_We're best friends, Sev."_

A strangled cry came from his throat when he looked inside.

There she lay.

Her beautiful red hair splayed around her, her eyes closed.

Her body had fallen sideways so she was slumped against a rocking chair.

She could have been sleeping.

Snape grabbed the doorway, breathing so hard he was afraid he would hyperventilate. He was being ripped open with the force of seeing her lying there, knowing she would never wake again, knowing she would never send him another letter again. His eyes were blurred by tears as he stumbled forward on his hands and knees towards her. Whimpering, he picked up her head and brushed back the red tresses that covered her cold face.

"_Oh Lily….I would have saved you…"_

Tears pouring from his eyes, he bent and kissed her forehead, cradling her head against his chest.

He didn't know how long he sobbed like that. It felt like hours as he replayed their last conversation in his head, their last kiss, how it was really his fault she was dead. He had gone to the Dark Lord…but he was supposed to spare her…he promised to spare her…

He lifted his head to the crib where the child was supposed to be. He could see nothing. Maybe the Dark Lord had taken the child with him.

Getting to his feet, and placing Lily's head gently on a pillow that had been knocked to the floor, Snape looked in the crib and gasped. There was a tiny dark haired child sleeping soundly. There were tear marks on the boy's cheeks so Severus assumed he had finally cried himself to sleep. The child appeared to be in perfect health except for a nasty looking cut on his forehead. It had bled a little, but seemed to be scabbing over now. The child looked so peaceful. How had it survived? Why would the Dark Lord kill Lily and James, but not the baby he had been seeking? It made Snape's blood boil to think of it.

Turning back to Lily, Snape eyed something lying on the floor next to her.

The tiny silver charm and chain he had given her. She had worn it…ever since. He picked it up held it, tears rolling down his hooked nose. She had cared. She had loved him. And now she was gone. Burying his face in her hair, inhaling her scent one last time, Snape thought of the child.

It couldn't stay here. The Death Eaters were laughing about the Order coming to pick it up, but they weren't there yet. What would happen when the child woke up? He would be hungry and scared..

For a second, Severus thought about taking the child with him. He reached a long thin finger into the crib and stroked the baby's jet black hair. The baby did not stir.

It was then that a blazing white light filled the room.

Snape jolted, ducked, and instinctively drew his wand. But the light did not return. Instead, he heard a low rumbling, like that of a gas engine.

Running over to the hole in the side of the house, Snape looked down onto the lawn to where the noise was coming from.

Dismounting a giant motor bike was the hugest person Snape had ever seen. He recognized him vaguely from somewhere as someone called Hagrid. Not wanting to be seen, Snape darted over to the crib. He heard monstrous footsteps on the stairs and knew he had to leave. Causing trouble or not, Snape had only just entered Dumbledore's service, and did not think it wise to let Hagrid see him, especially with the baby.

Pocketing the necklace and looking once more at Lily Potter's body, Snape apparated into the night.


End file.
